The present invention relates to a transmitter for collecting data from a transportation vehicle and more particularly to collecting data in real time without manual intervention.
Many applications require the collection of data from a vehicle. Applications in the manufacturing and delivery processes, dealer service processes, rental processes, exporting, fleet processing and credit support are a few examples of the need for data collection.
The data may include, but is not limited to, information relative to a vehicle such as the Vehicle Identification Number, mileage, etc. Currently data collection techniques require either manual collection of data, or a direct electronic connection.
There is a need for a transmitter that will collect relevant data and provide for transmission of the collected data upon demand.
The present invention is a system and method for collecting data from a transportation vehicle and transmitting the collected data upon demand. A telemetry transmitter is mounted to the vehicle and is attached to a service bus by way of an electronic connector. The telemetry transmitter collects relevant data from the vehicle, including but not limited to, identification number, mileage, fuel level, battery charge level, etc. The transmitter communicates with a server, remotely located from the vehicle, where the data can be accessed upon demand.
It is an object of the present invention to accurately collect relevant data from a transportation vehicle. It is another object of the present invention to communicate the collected data to a remote server without manual intervention, or mechanical connection to the server, where the collected data can be retrieved.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.